naruto_fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumogakure no Sato
Political Standing 'Iwagakure no Sato' 'Sunagakure no Sato' 'Konoha no Sato' 'Kirigakure no Sato' 'Amegakure no Sato' 'Kusagakure no Sato' 'Takigakure no Sato' 'Otogakure no Sato' 'Yukigakure no Sato' 'Hoshigakure no Sato' Appearance Weather Culture History Founding As Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni both began to form their own Shinobi Villages, those within Kaminari no Kuni began to think of creating their own. Not wanting to fall behind in the race for power, the clans within the land had taken to forming their own village. The Daimyo contacted many of the clans, attempting to gather as many as he could for the founding of the new village. The clans had lived in an uneasy peace amongst themselves, some clans shadowed beneath others while others had outshined all of them over the generations. There had been scuffles and skirmishes between them over the years in a vie for power but no one clan had truly destroyed another. It has been said that one of the more notorious clans had been well known for their Jiton jutsu but through their own demise, the skills have been said to be lost. Throughout the seven years after Kirigakure no Sato’s founding, the clans within Kaminari no Kuni attempted to talk with the Daiymo, wanting to entice them into founding their own village but it had been to no avail, until they had seen what the other villages had begun to do around them. The formation of Kumogakure no Sato had been considered to be very civil, only small mishaps between the clans dealing with each other caused a small amount of friction from time to time. While some clans had agreed begrudgingly agreed to be civil, others welcomed the change to work with the others in the village’s formation. A strange and eerie peace settled over the prideful clans as the village came into fruition. The Shodai Raikage and the Kage Summit The Shodai Raikage had been from ____, staying in power for several years. It was this Raikage who had been to the Kage Summit that had been little to no success. Many had believed it would lead to great relationships between the villages while the discussion of the founding of Sunagakure no Sato had been one of the main topics. It had not gone as smoothly as many had wished or hoped for. There had been a great tension between all of them and many had wondered if war would start. The Raikage had walked away from the summit disappoint and overburden, this is only cemented the feelings of discontent and worry within the man. He would live until the middle of the First Shinobi War. The Shodai Raikage had fallen heavy in battle; the loss to Kumogakure had been blunt and sharp. Within the month, the Nidaime Raikage had been named. A man of the ____ clan had risen up throughout the years, breathing new life into the village. He was a very charismatic man, calling the people to rally and to keep going, the shinobi of Kumogakure were proud and able people. He had them remember this and inspired hope to all those around; it is said he had been one of the greatest Raikage's Kumogakure had seen. Not all would end well for the man, for he had passed at the end of the War like many of the other Kages, falling in battle. The Second Shinobi War When the war began between Konohagakure no Sato and Iwagakure no Sato, Kumo had taken to the side of Iwa. Their Sandaime Raikage had been appointed at the end of the first war and had lived to see the second one. The Third Raikage, from the clan of Mageruhi, was considered to be a warrior, having learned much from the first war, enough so that he was able to bring the village through the war in a much better state than the devastation predicted prior to the end of the war. The ending of the war had all but devastated Kumo’s trading and economic ties and they had gratefully accepted the Non-Aggression Pact at the death of the Lord of Yukaure. The Third Shinobi War The peace had only lasted for a year before the Third war started. Kumo, while still being large in strength, had invited trouble as the Sunagakure assassins painted a target upon the Raikage’s back. The assassination attempts failed and the fragile peace that had been established between the villages had been shattered completely. Kumogakure had not taken kindly to the attempts on their Raikage's life and had taken to strengthen their military even more, their pride on the line. With the death of the Kazekage, Kumo had taken to rebuilding the heavy damage that had been done to both the village and to their forces. They had refused to back down from their own might, desiring to remain strong and not allow for the same opening to happen again. As the rebuilding began to take place and their military might had been strengthened once more, the years for Kumo have been considered to be peaceful and prosperous. Era of Prosperity and Tragedy As a quarter of a century was nearing for Kumo's prosperity, tragedy had begun to settle within the Village. Illness began to sweep the lands, lasting for three years. People were passing away to harsh colds and flu like symptoms; a plague had swept the land, claiming the weak and young first. Some of the older shinobis had fallen ill and very few who did would survive, causing Kumo to close itself off from the world. They bore their illness in silence as their medic tried to cure the plague, their pride on the line. The plague itself was not unusual. Many had considered it to be a massive wave of misfortune due to the years of prosperity. The plague had infected people as the flu would, but the fever it caused made it difficult to cure. It rippled through Kumo relentless and as the medics reached a cure, one of the last to fall victim to the plague had been the Raikage. They had been unable to save the man, many bearing curiosity as to why one of the last to fall ill had been a very healthy man in a very important position. With no evidence to support foul play, many had to accept his death to be caused by the plague and whether the plague was natural or not had remained to be seen. The Yondaime Raikage Following the death of the Sandaime Raikage and the cure of the plague, the council had named several candidates for the position. The one chosen had been a unique choice for Kumogakure and one of the first Shinobi's chosen for a Kage position to be from a clanless family. It is now that they have opened their borders, hoping to strengthen their alliances and forge new ones; showing the world, they are still strong as ever. Organizations Landmarks Village Specific Jutsu Category:Villages